inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobayashi Emiko
Kobayashi Emiko (Dub: Emily Grove) is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven and minor character in Inazuma Eleven GO. She stars in my fanfiction, The Two Sides Of Me...And she also appears in Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer as an adult. Appearance Emiko has Purple hair which has a long bang which covers her left eye. She has Slate grey colour eyes and a light skin tone. She wears the Raimon first year uniform but her skirt is a grey pencil skirt unlike any of the other girls in the first year. Personality She is a shy but strong hearted girl until she steps onto the pitch she become's quite aggeresive and spitful but she cant help it. She says sorry to any that she hurt after the match and does her best to help them. She likes the whole of the Raimon team but likes Kidou the most because she admiers him for his strengh and courage. Her best friend is Haruna (because there in the same class). She might also have a crush on Tachimukai. When she joined Aliea, her nasty and spitful personality was like her normal one. Plot Season 1 Kobayashi makes her debut in episode 14 when she is seen from the distance watching Raimon practice with the Vetrans. She seems to enjoy watching them play. Suddenly the ball is kicked towards her. She stops the ball easily and kick s it back. She then walks to the pitch slowly and introduces herself. She then blushes and says sorry but the team says that there is no need for her to say sorry. she then watches them paractice with the managers. Emiko decides to be another manager but is very shy and wont speak to often. In episode 18 she is surprised to see Kidou join Raimon but agrees with Endou when the team dont trust him and shouts out to the team about trusting others but blushes and says sorry again. She sits down flustered about what she just said. In the match agaisnt Ze us, She goes with Aki, Hauruna and Natsumi to crack Zeus secret but she is really scared. They say that she has to trip over and fake cry in front of the guards, so she done that and it got the guards attention and let the others escape but because the guards found Kobayashi so adorable, they let her go. Season 2 Emiko appears for a little bit but gets taken by Gemini Storm for some reason. She is seen with the Gemini Storm team again but tied up and taped across her mouth. Reize then says that if Raimon cant win, They will still keep Kobayashi Hostage. Raimon didnt win the match so she in taken again. When Fubuki joins, it is revealed that she joined Gemini Storm because she was forced into it, but when she does join Gemini, her personality changes but when they lose Kobayashi says sorry to the team and she tells everyone about why she was taken and why she joined Aliea. Emiko was taken to test the Aliea Rock but it failed on her giving her split personalitys. She grows a friendship with Touko and Rika. She acts motherly towards Kira Kotoni. In the last match verses Epsilon she was asked to play. She was a bit nervous at first but the the split personal kicks in. she becomes more violent to the other players. Raimon is shocked but it is revealed that Desarm knows about this and compliments her on the shoot and tells her the kick it harder next time. She is angered by this and trys to punch him. Hitokimo is shocked by this and switches her out. She seems to be really depressed for the rest of the Season. Season 3 She appears again in Season 3 as the 5th manager. She likes Midorikawa and helps him with his training. It seems like she doesnt have a crush on him anymore. When Midorikawa gets injured she is really worried that he wont be able to play for the rest of the FFI. She decides to go to Soccer island with the team. She likes to help out the team in any situation and cares for everyone, Even Fudou. She goes with Kidou to help find Kageyama in episode 90. Kidou says that its to dangerous for her to go but Kobayashi insists that she has to find out too. At the graduation ceromony, Kobayashi thanks everyone for being such good friends to her and hugs Kidou and Tachimukai which makes them blush. Plot GO She appears in GO in episode 38, She is revealed to be Tachimukai's wife, changing her name to Tachimukai Emiko. She has a soft spot for Shindou and will often gives him advice in his plays. Chrono Stone She appears in Chrono Stone when she is advised to tag along with Gouenji when Raimon dont have a place to train. Emiko actualy appears when Shuu inturpts the match and she follows him afterwards. She stays with Haruna and Gouenji when they play the match again. She is also quite helpful towards Raimon. Kira makes a cheeky comment asking if she had a crush on Tachimukai when she was a tennager, she blushed and noded slightly. Relationships Tachimukai Yuuki - Crush / Husband (GO) Otonashi Haruna - Best Friend Hissatsu *The Forest (DF) *Thorn Rose (SH) *Hurricane Dash (OF) Quotes Inazuma Eleven *''"I have......I'm Two faced....." Kobayashi says to Endou after explaining what happened at Aliea.'' *''"Tachimukai......Dont flater me! Please!" She comments to Tachimukai after he flatters her.'' *''"He he......He's cuter than before!" Kobayashi mumbles when she see's Midorikawa for the first time not in Aliea form.'' *''"No.....But.....Kidou-Kun! I have to come with you!" Episode 90, she insists that she has to go with him.'' GO *''"Shindou, you are a very talented Soccer player, you just need to use that skill even more!" Kobayashi advises Shindou.'' *''"Awww! She looks so cute!" Emiko talking about Kira Kotoni.'' *''"Kidou-San.....I'm guessing your going back to Teikoku, right?" On the last GO episode when Kidou leaves for Teikoku.'' Trivia *In GO, Emiko's split personality seems to be gone. *Kobayashi means Small Forest which puts the pun on her Hissatsu, The Forest. *Emiko means Smile child or Graceful Child. *Her pairing has been changed 3 times (Record!) *She has a Mother-Son relationship with Shindou Takuto. Signature and notes. *This Character was made by me *Feel free to use this character but ask me first please! *The drawing isnt to good i know.... *The drawing WILL be updated soon! Category:Fanmade Character Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Past and Present Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Wood Element Category:Raimon Category:Gemini Storm Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Defender